A Brand New World: Dalton Academy
by Klaineybear
Summary: Klaine. My first Fic, and it's starting at when Kurt first goes to Dalton. Smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked through the doors of Dalton, searching for the one person he knew he could trust here. He felt very small and insignificant in Dalton, just as he had when he had attempted to spy for New Directions. He was trying to find his way through the crowd to the dean's office when he saw the dapper guy he'd come to fall for just a little more every time he saw him. Not wanting to seem too eager, he didn't run towards him but he didn't linger hoping to be noticed. Instead, he squared his shoulders and held his head high, letting all of his confidence shine through.

"Hello Blaine, are you busy?" Kurt said coming up behind him.

Blaine spun around quite quickly and exclaimed in surprise, "Kurt! I didn't...why...what are you doing here? I thought you weren't transferring until next Monday."

"Well actually, I was looking for the dean's office. Perhaps you could help me find it?"

"Yeah, of course!" he agreed eagerly.

Well someone must be in a good mood this morning, Kurt thought to himself. He really did wish Blaine would stop smiling, it was intoxicating enough simply being around the guy. He didn't need to fall in love with him anymore.

"Kurt, Kurt are you alive? Come back Kurt." Blaine had been saying for probably about two minutes now. He couldn't help but chuckle when Kurt finally did come back to earth, and then looked away with a slight blush creeping over his face.

"We're right outside the dean's office."

"Oh," he said dejectedly.

"Well, thanks, I suppose you have class now then?"

"Yeah, but I can wait, I might have to show you to your first class," Blaine said trying to keep himself sounding nonchalant.

"Oh, okay, well thank you then. I suppose I should probably go in to keep you from missing any more of your civics class." With a final heavy sigh, Kurt grabbed the door and walked into the charming room. It had old chaise chairs and a simple, but classic color scheme. That was something he could really appreciate at Dalton. The sense of home, but it was also very fashionable. Mr. Mathew looked up from his paper work as Kurt walked into the room and introduced himself.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Kurt Hummel-"

"The transfer from McKinley, correct?" Kurt nodded.

"Good, you have been appointed a senior as a guide around Dalton, and interestingly enough, he requested you be roommates with him. We were originally going to place you in another house due to the fact that Alavern Juniors' dorms were full, but he mentioned you might wish to be a warbler and had no problem giving up his solitude to have a roommate."

"Oh? Who might this senior be?" Kurt was dumbfounded about how this person knew of his love for singing, and why he would give up a room to himself.

"Blaine Anderson."

For a minute, Kurt forgot how to breathe, he would be sharing a dorm with his best friend, not only that but the guy he had a crush on, a crush the size of an elephant.

"Mr. Hummel, is something wrong?"

"No, no sir, I was just taken by surprise that is all."

"I understand, it is rare for a senior to give up their single rooms, but you may have today to settle in, and start class on Monday with the rest of the students."

Kurt was handed a schedule and he glanced at it before putting it into his bag.

"Thank you Mr. Mathews, I would like to ask if Blaine could have the day off as well so he could show me around."

"Of course, he is one of our top students, I don't think there would be a problem with that. Could you tell him for me? I saw him sitting out there when you walked in."

"I will, is there anything else I should know?"

"Not for now, I think Blaine will explain everything properly."

"Thank you Mr. Mathews."

Kurt spun on his heel and walked out trying not to scream in delight the moment he closed the door. He looked over where he had left Blaine and he still sat there.

"So THAT'S what you were grinning about this morning!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice louder than he intended.

"I see Mr. Mathews told you who your guide is."

"AND my roommate," Kurt said with an accusing look at Blaine.

"Guilty as charged. So are you ready for your first class? Let me see your schedule."

"I don't have class today, I start officially Monday. He told me to tell you that you are not going to class either. You have been tasked the painfully dull job of show me my way around campus." Blaine laughed a little and resisted the urge to attack Kurt's hair. That might land him in class after all.

"It's won't be boring. Things are rarely bored at Dalton, we're all a little insane here, although it's all in different ways." While walking along the grand halls of Dalton to their dorm Blaine explained some of Dalton to him and it made him happy he had been placed in Alavern. " There are four different houses for dorms, with Alavern being the most quirky and random. Alastaire is the most strict, and will probably kill you before you ruin their schedule for the day. Wes and David like to bother them the most, to elicit a reaction of course. Obviously, due to the obviously polar opposite-ness the two houses aren't exactly best friends. Then there is Esturni, which is full of athletes and such."

"Oh just what the world needs, an entire building dedicated to testosterone filled meat-heads."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh, "Oh they really aren't as bad as you seem to think. Anyway, another house rivalry, Esturni is the "testosterone filled meat-heads" while Connaissance, is full of nerds who rarely can pull their nose from their textbooks. Obviously, they make the best grades in the school, or most of them do."

"Well, considering I'm going to be living there, what are the people in our house like?" Kurt asked curiously.

"On a good day? Crazy enough to make you want to sleep with a knife under your pillow. Since Dalton doesn't allow that though, I've had to settle for a dart gun and some duct tape. They don't know that though, otherwise we might be in some trouble."

Kurt stifled a giggle. Then he realized that Blaine was totally serious.

"Duct tape? Why?"

"Well lets just say that if you want them to shut up, it's easier to duct tape their mouth shut than it is to try and actually convince them to."

"Okay then...what else?"

"Well we can throw some pretty good parties, and we all cover for each other. Once a crazy always a crazy I guess, and at one point or another we all end up facing the possibility of suspension, but they usually don't, simply because we have the 2nd best house for grades. You will understand a lot more once you actually meet the people. Most of the Warblers are also in our house, so random song is quite normal. We're here now. Are you ready? There might be a few people in there."

"I'm fine. Let's go."

They walked into a huge room which had similar furniture to the deans office, but also had a sofa, as well as a fire place. Kurt assumed this was just the main common room, and there were a couple people studying, but he got the feeling this room was generally ignored. He followed Blaine up not one but two flights of stairs.

"I'll take you to explore a little bit once we have put your stuff up, but let me explain how the dorms work. On the bottom floor behind the common room, kitchen and game room-"

"There's a kitchen?" Kurt's eyes widened in ecstasy.

"Yes, there is dummy, now let me finish. anyways, behind all that, there is the freshmen dorms, then on the second floor are the sophomore and junior dorms. Then on this floor, we have the senior, prefect, and head boy dorms."

Kurt was led toward the back of the hallway. There were a lot of doors and they reached the back of the hall. There was one door at the very end, which Blaine had pointed out as the head boy's room, and they went into a room two doors before it. Kurt couldn't help but stare in awe. The room was much bigger than he expected. There was two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. Blaine's side, was clearly very Blaine-y. It was a little messy, but much better than Finn's pig sty, and he had pictures littering his wall. A couple of which were of Blaine with him, and some with Wes and David, and a few people he had never seen before. Papers were scattered all over the desk and the closet! It was big enough for both his AND Blaine's clothes.

"Normally seniors only have one bed and one desk, but I had them move another of each in here for you, and I know it's not much, but-"

"Blaine shut up." Kurt walked over and gave him a hug while holding in a sigh. This was almost perfect.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you want to explore a little?"

"Of course!"

Kurt was led down the hallway and down the stair until they were in the first room he had seen. There was a door that Blaine led him through, and he was in a huge room with a 72" flat screen TV, complete with an Xbox, PS3, and a DVD player. There were a couple sofas as well as a foosball table, and extra space.

"The game room, or just the usual hang out for everyone. You're supposed to get special permission from seniors to come in here, but we're all family so no one really cares. Everyone can come and go as they please."

Then, he was led into the most spectacular kitchen he had ever seen. There was three ovens, two refrigerators, and a lot of counter space. He gasped audibly, causing Blaine to turn and chuckle at the expression on his face.

"Blaine, I think I'm going to love it here," he said in the most awestruck tone Blaine had ever heard come from his mouth.

"Come on, I'll show you the Warbler's main meeting room."

Kurt was pulled away from heaven and back into the grand halls of Dalton Academy, and turned a couple corners. Then the doors were opened to a room holding a few instruments, a lot of chairs and a handful of tables.

"Are you going audition? I was hoping you might. We could really use your talent."

" I think I might. Could you help me with a song choice?"

"Of course! I think Ms. Lethrone might want you to audition the first chance you get. When would you be ready?"

"How about next Friday?"

"Okay, That'll be great, I'll let her know and see what she thinks."

"Thank you, for everything Blaine."

Blaine swooned slightly as that adorable smile was flashed his way. "It's nothing Kurt, I promise."

"So, can we go try out the kitchen? I'm beginning to get a little hungry."

"You do realize Dalton DOES serve food so you don't have to cook right?"

"But that's not for another hour, _please_ Blaine?"

How could he say no to that? This was not fair. "Oh I suppose, but don't burn down the school, and you're making something for me," Blaine said with a wink. He was actually excited. He'd never tasted Kurt's cooking. Kurt let out a little squeal of delight and Blaine was literally being dragged back to the dorm.

"I should warn you, don't ever make cookies, or Chinese food for that matter."

"And why is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough if you refuse to follow directions."

"Alright, I'm making Chinese cuisene for lunch, and then chocolate chip cookies after, I'm curious."

"Fine with me, but I'm telling you, you're digging your own grave."

Kurt held true to his word, he made a chicken stir fry and it was the best damn stir fry Blaine Anderson has ever eaten. Not that he would admit that to Kurt. The last thing he needed to do was fuel that boy's ego when it came to his cooking.

"Ugh, I know this is going to go straight to my theighs, but it is pretty good, and I haven't had it in a while."

"Kurt I doubt you will even gain a pound. You worry pointlessly," Blaine said with a slight smile.

"You say that now, but when I can't fit into my new jeans I will blame you for this."

"Just be glad Alex isn't here."

"Oh?"

"You'll see soon enough."

After they had eaten Kurt took the left overs and found some tupperware to put them in the fridge with.

"Uh, Kurt? You realize no one ever comes in here except to grab a drink right? Not many people know how to cook here."

"Well good more for me to 'Dig my own grave with'."

He then began to get out ingredients for his cookies. Him and Blaine talked while he was baking, and Blaine was fascinated. He was very meticulous with his measurements unlike Alex who just decided when there was enough to balance everything else out. Kurt also could talk while he baked, where as Alex simply decided to shoo everyone away. Not a people person at all. Alex was the only person in the house who actually used the kitchen and even then, only when stressed.

The bell signalled for the classes to be finished for the day, and Darren thanked whatever god was out there that they did not have Warbler's practice today. Then he realized Kurt was going to be in trouble.

Wes poked his head in just as Kurt was pulling his second batch of cookies out of the oven and began to put away everything he pulled out as well as wash the dishes. "Kurt...? You go to...Dalton now? Oh yeah! That's right! Blaine hasn't been able to shut up about it for the past week."

At the mention of this both boys looked at their feet turning beet red. Then it came. "Are those...cookies?"

"Yes, and I just finished baking them. They still need to cool though so please do not touch them yet." Kurt turned back to finish up the dishes when he heard the door open and saw Wes and David both take a bite out of a cookie they had grabbed. They chewed for a minute then David spoke up.

"Holy shit! Kurt these are heaven!" Wes then decided to steal not one, but BOTH pans and run out the door leaving Kurt to chase after him.

"Hey! Everyone come get a cookie! See how amazing Kurt's cookies are!"

In mere moments Kurts cookies were gone and he was being lifted up by some kid he didn't know. There were shouts coming from every direction for more cookies, and compliments as well. The kid carried him into the kitchen and set him down.

"Blaine told me you made chinese food," the guy stated simply. He was very small for a guy. He was slender with longish hair that hit his chin and was a dark brown. His eyes were pools of honey, and his voice, was extremely high pitched, for a guy atleast.

"You must be Alex then."

"That I am, now where is the Chinese food?"

"In the fridge. Take it. It's too fattening for me."

"Alex, lay off of Kurt, he's just gotten here. He's not quite used to so much insanity all at once," Blaine spoke up.

"But Blainey, hunn, I'm quite the contrary I am extremely normal." He then yanked open the drawer holding silverware and picked up a spoon. It was held to kurt's throat the moment Alex spun around.

"If you are lying you will die."

He walked over and found the stir fry quite easily, and threw the spoon across the room into the sink. With an extremely girly giggle, he grabbed a fork and ran out with the entire container. Not before stopping at the door of course and spinning around to say, "Bye Blainey, Bye Kurty-bear, thank you for the love you have given me!"

Kurt couldn't help but shake his head and try to figure out what just happened. "He was-"

"Insane? Yeah Alex is a bit off, we love her to death though."

"Her? Blaine Dalton is an all boys school."

"Oh come on, it's common knowledge that Alex is a girl. You can't tell me she is very guy like. That Dalton standard issued uniform covers up a lot, but it's obvious. She's Mr. Mathew's daughter, and that is the only reason she's here. She's a sophomore."

"Blaine she threatened me, with a...spoon!"

"She liked you _Kurty-bear_," Blaine said grinning at the nickname.

"An obvious reason for threatening to kill me over food."

"Truly, she was nice, you just can't hold Chinese food over that girl's head. She _will_ kill you. She nicknamed you though. I had to work for a month before I got that privalige and I don't even know what I did."

"I think I might avoid her. At least for a little while."

"You'll learn to love her. She would be there for you in a heartbeat. That's the reward for putting up with her insanity."

"Whatever you say Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than I wanted to post this. I know it's a bit short, and I originally had it in with the 1st chapter but my computer screwed me over and deleted it so I had to rewrite this and didn't have the energy at the time. Thank you everyone who Favorited/ subscribed to alerts on this story. Reviews are also welcome. I love constructive criticism. **

* * *

><p>Kurt was laying on his bed thinking about how insane his day had been when his phone buzzed next to his head. It was a text from Finn, <em>Hey bro what's up? How was day 1?<em>

A slight smile lit his eyes up as he thought about how his day had gone. It was probably the strangest and yet most amazing day of his life so far. The events included:

-Finding out he was roommates with Blaine

-Discovering he lived in a crazy house

-Learning Dalton was an all boys school with one exception

-Nearly being murdered over food

-Having a whipped cream fight.

Blaine looked over and saw Kurt smiling at his phone, when suddenly an idea came into his head. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"We should get out of here. I'm sure the crazy is a bit overwhelming. I know it was for me. They are honestly trying to tone it down a bit."

Kurt laughed with his eyes lighting up the room, leaving Blaine breathless and trying to recompose himself as Kurt spoke, "It's actually quite entertaining, but yes, we can go see a movie."

"Okay, are you ready?"

"NO! What are you talking about? My hair is a mess, and there is NO way I am leaving Dalton in this hideous blazer."

"It's 7 o'clock now, you have half an hour, we don't want to be out too late."

"Blaineeee, only half an hour?"

"I'm being generous, I could give you ten minutes..."

"Oh, no, no, half an hour is plenty of time."

Blaine chuckled slightly to himself as Kurt leapt off the bed and began rummaging viciously through his closet throwing clothes across the room, and more than once Blaine had to duck to avoid being hit in the face. Finally, twenty minutes later, Kurt had decided on a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans and a red shirt with a black vest over it. He walked over to the bathroom leaving Blaine in a daze without even realizing it. Then, with a couple minutes to spare he emerged looking completely amazing. Kurt noticed Blaine's mouth hanging open a bit and he immediately became self conscious. Was red not a good color for this outfit, or did he over dress? Was he treating it too much like a date?

"Is it really that bad?"

"Wha- oh, no! It's amazing! Really Kurt! You just didn't need to go all out, it is just the movies." Kurt's face flushed, he knew he had over done it. Blaine caught this and did his best to make sure Kurt hadn't thought he was ridiculing his outfit.

"I'm glad you did though, one of us has to look spectacular." Kurt smiled a little and then realized that Blaine had also changed. He was now wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt looking absolutely stunning. Kurt, though, had better experience hiding this when he was prepared and simply smiled telling Blaine he also looked fantastic.

They finally got out around 7:30 and saw a new romantic comedy. Blaine insisted on buying snacks which left a grumbling Kurt complaining about how all this junk food would go straight to his thighs. He still ate it anyway and decided he would blame Blaine when his new pants didn't fit properly. After the movie was over, leaving both boys wishing for cuddle time, they went to the Lima Bean and got some coffee before heading back to Dalton.

Of course when they walked in the door Wes and David were there.

"Hey love birds, how was the date?" David chided.

"It wasn't a date," they both said at once.

"Oh, come on, we all know you two are crazy about each other, you just refuse to admit it," Wes chimed in.

"That's not true," Kurt pointed out, "Just because you guys get to act like boyfriends but still be best friends doesn't mean you are the only ones with those privalges."

"Oh, so you ARE saying you two act like boyfriends then?" David inquired with a smirk.

"No! That's not- you know what, I give up," Blaine said throwing his hands in the air. Kurt rolled his eyes and tugged Blaine back up to their room and then realized he had never texted Finn back.

"Uh, Blaine, mind if I call Finn?"

"Sure I have homework to do anyway."

"Okay, thanks." Blaine gave a wave of his hand signaling it was of no significance, and pulled Macbeth out shoving his nose in it. He put his earbuds in, but didn't turn any music on. Sure his conscious would regret it, but he was curious about what Kurt had to say.

"Yes Finn today has been spectacular. Blaine is my roommate and- no Finn he is NOT my boyfriend. Sorry to disappoint everyone." Although Kurt sounded irritated, Blaine peripheral vision told him that Kurt was smiling, a lot. "Well, my life was threatened over food, by spoon-point, and by a girl. No, I thought so too. She's quite crazy. Yes, she is the ONLY girl, she's the dean's daughter. We had a whipped cream fight with a bunch of other guys, yes I just said whipped cream fight, then Blaine and I went out to a movie. Yes, Finn, I am sure he's not my boyfriend," Kurt then muttered under his breath barely audible, "I wish he was though." Returning his voice to full volume he said, "Wha- No Finn you do not have to worry, I'm safe. Hang on, let me go outside real quick."

Blaine hadn't heard what Kurt muttered under his breath, but Kurt caught his attention so he continued his acting and pulled on earbud out. "I'm going to finish this conversation up outside so I don't bother you." Blaine gave a quick nod and watched him walk out the door before moving to sit by the door and straining his ears. Kurt was speaking in a hushed voice. "Yes,Finn. No...never love...I couldn't...him...I know...Bye."

Blaine's heart was in his throat. He ran back to his bed and leaped back into the position he was in putting his face in the book just as Kurt walked back in. Kurt noticed that he was blinking back tears and went to sit next to him on his bed.

"Blaine are you okay?" Blaine just shook his head.

"Blaine you can tell me, you know that right?" Again, Blaine shook his head.

"Come here," he said, guiding Blaine over to his bed and pulling back the covers. "Get in." Blaine, too upset to do anything else obeyed. Kurt meanwhile, turned off the light and stumbled back over to his bed and crawled in. "Now tell me what happened. I won't judge, I won't tell anyone."

Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt taking a deep breath. He had known the movies tonight hadn't been a date, but he couldn't help but wish it had been. "I...I just found out, that," he began to sob.

"Shh, calm down Blaine, it's alright, take your time."

Blaine took a deep breath and began again trying to keep his voice from breaking. "I just found out, that someone I really like, and really care about doesn't have any feeling for me." Kurt hugged Blaine tightly wishing he knew just how much he cared about Blaine.

"He doesn't realize how lucky he is. Any guy would be beyond lucky to have you as a boyfriend"

"I- I guess." Blaine felt himself calming down. Kurt was so warm and calm. He was playing with his curls and made Blaine fall even harder for him by doing this.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I think I will," Blaine said moving to get up but was pinned down by Kurt refusing to let him up.

"No, you are sleeping with me tonight. You need it."

"Thanks, thanks a lot Kurt."

"It's nothing, I promise." Kurt stayed up a while thinking over the night and how amazing it had been, helping Blaine with his problems, feeling a rush of jealousy at whoever Blaine was crushing on, and replaying the conversation with Finn.

_"Yes Finn, I do love him." "Why don't you tell him dude?" "No, He would never love me, we're just friends, that all we'll ever be," he said with disappointment filling his voice. "Dude, just tell him, you never know." "No, I couldn't." "Your call dude, just remember, I think he's crazy for you." "I know, so does everyone else in the world it seems." "Alright bro, I gotta go, take care." "Goodbye Finn." *click*_

He finally fell asleep wishing he could be the guy Blaine cried over tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Blaine awoke in Kurt's arms, remembering what had happened the previous night. He felt so stupid, but then Kurt, clearly asleep, started muttering a little. "Blaine," the name escaped his lips with a sigh. " Blaine, no, Blaine don't, I love you."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock. What? No, it was just a dream there was no way. Then Kurt stirred, Blaine had laid back down and was pretending to be asleep. He felt Kurt's eyes on him and him leaning over. He started to speak, his breath hot and sending tingles down Blaine's spine. "I really, really hope you're asleep because, I love you."

Kurt was honest and pulled back a slight smile gracing his lips as Blaine smiled in his sleep. He got up and went in the bathroom starting his routine, and leaving Blaine in bed smiling to himself. Blaine knew what he was going to do for Valentines Day which would be here in about two weeks. Kurt on the other hand, knew what song he wanted to sing for his audition. He thought he might tell Blaine that he was ready to do it ASAP. By the time he had walked out the bathroom Blaine was getting dressed and his bed was made for him.

"Ready for breakfast?" Blaine asked after running his hands through his hair. Wishing he hadn't run out of gel. He always looked ridiculous with his curls free. He already knew he did simply because Kurt couldn't stop staring. Perhaps he had dreamed Kurt whispering in his ear after all.

Kurt absolutely adored his curls, but he refused to say so out loud. He had already done way too much this morning.

"Yeah, we're gonna go down and eat with the others right?"

"Nope, come on."

"Blaine, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Uh, I'm not sure if you know this or not, but I HATE surprises."

" That's you're fault then, not mine." Kurt huffed and puffed but went along anyway. He was curious now.

They got into Blaine's corvette and drove for a while, until they arrived in Lima at the little diner Kurt and Mercedes sometimes ate lunch at. While Kurt had been taking forever in the bathroom, Blaine had texted Mercedes.

_Hey, you think you could get all of Kurt's old friend's up to a place for breakfast?_

The reply was almost instant.

_Of course! I miss my white boy._ _They miss him too_.

She gave him the time and place and hadn't said a word since. Immediately he recognized her when they walked in, his hands still blindfolding Kurt. He pulled Kurt over to the table and made him sit down before he would let his eyes open.

"Blaine wha-" His eyes widened as he saw everyone from New Directions sitting at the table, including Santana, Rachel, and Puckerman. He then turned to look at Mercedes, "Did you do all of this?"

"Nope, your boyfriend did." Kurt looked at Blaine with all the love in the world filling his eyes.

"Thanks. Oh and Merc, he's not my boyfriend, I had to clear this up with Finn last night."

"Oh so you called Finn but not me?" Blaine lost track of their bantering and caught the wink Finn threw him, seating himself between Finn and Kurt.

"You know he's crazy about you right?"

" What are you talking about? I heard him talking to you last night. I only heard snatches but I heard him say stuff along the lines that he would never love me." All the doubts were flooding back in. This morning had definitely been a dream.

"No, he thinks you will never love him."

"That's ridiculous!" He said it louder than he intended to, cause the entire table to turn and look his way.

"I know. You're obviously just as crazy about him if you went through all the trouble to do this."

"It was nothing."

"He deserves you more than anyone Blaine. Please don't hurt him, and I'm telling you now, as much as I like you dude, I will not refrain from coming after you if he comes crying."

"Understood, but you don't have to worry about me hurting him."

"Good."

Breakfast continued, but eventually everyone had to go. Everyone left giving Kurt hugs, but a few, surprisingly, gave Blaine hugs as well. Finn first, with a wink shot over his shoulder. Noah Puckerman was next muttering into his ear so softly Blaine could barely hear it, "If you hurt I will kill you. Understood hobbit?" Blaine gave a curt nod and Puck walked away as well. Mercedes was last simply telling him "Take care of my white boy for me."

Again Blaine nodded and they got back into the car, and started heading back to Dalton with teenage dream stuck on repeat. Kurt was given butterflies every time he heard this song, simply because it reminded him of the first time he met Blaine. They were again greeted by Wes and David, but a giggling Alex was behind them.

"Where have our love birds been all morning?" David asked.

"Having breakfast with my old friends." Kurt answered in response.

"Are you sure? You guys could have been doing something else all morning." Wes implied holding back laughter.

"Yes, Wesley, we spent all morning having hot, sweaty sex." Blaine replied with a roll of his eyes while Kurt colored up to his hairline.

"I KNEW IT!" Alex shouted at the top of her lungs, while David said

" That was very un-dapper of you Blaine. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. You preach this to me enough."

"If any of you ever want cookies again-" Instantly, at the mention of cookies any other words were lost on them. Wes and David ungraciously picked up Kurt and carried him to the kitchen setting him down and running out leaving Blaine to come in and Alex to hang by at the doorway. Lazily she looked around and said " I suggest you make them cookies. That outfit looks expensive, and they have paintball guns."

Kurt was sputtering when Blaine busted out laughing. He knew what they were up to. "Let's make them some stuppid cookies, they'll never let us out alive. Come on, I'll help."

Kurt sighed in defeat but his smile was soon replaced. Blaine was nothing less than hopeless at baking. He had flour all over his face and a streak of chocolate by his mouth from where he had downed some chocolate chips before being scolded by Kurt. He was adorable, it was like having a five year old in the kitchen.

"Blaine, sit down and take a break. Hey Alex, I have a question." She turned with an eyebrow slightly raised. "Please tell me you can bake better than Blaine?" he asked a small smile playing around his lips, he could see Blaine pouting but grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it his way. It caught all in his curls and covered his face making him look adorable as he laughed.

Kurt turned back to Alex before seeing she had already walked into the kitchen and started mixing while Kurt had been acting 3. She was actually pretty good at it. Still mixing, she too grabbed a fistful of flour and threw it at Kurt and Blaine making them share a look. Kurt jumped at her and pinned her to the ground while Blaine tickled her. They were all giggling, while between giggles Alex was gasping for air and shrieking. Wes stuck his head in after a couple minutes complaining.

"That doesn't sound like cookie making to me." He did indeed have a gun. Kurt moved off of Alex with her following him. They both took a bag of flower and Blaine caught on. Blaine started moving forward.

"Guys, come on now, let's not do anything stupid, I'm sure we can just forget about this." Blaine nearly caught him when he ran out, immediately after David came in.

"Why did-" Suddenly David was pinned to a wall and flour was covering him with three laughing comrades giving a round of high fives.

"Oh," David said lamely and laughed a little before walking out. Finally, the trio went back to making cookies, and for the first time, Alex and Kurt actually had a normal conversation.

"Why does your dad trust you so much? I mean this is an all boys school..."

"He thinks I'm the proper little princess he raised me as. Obviously, I have large lapses when it comes to that persona."

"Obviously. So why don't you live with him?"

"I don't want to."

"Really? So he just let you board with a bunch of guys?"

"Yes, he trusts me. He made sure I got my own room, and frankly, he'd do anything if it meant I would stop hating him."

"Why do you hate him?" Kurt asked just as the timer went off signaling the cookies were finished.

"That, I believe is a story for another batch of cookies," she said pulling them out of the oven. They finished cleaning up their mess from earlier and set the cookies out to cool, leaving before Wes and David could corner them again.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came too quickly for Blaine's tastes. He had one class with Kurt, but he wasn't about to say anything. He wanted it to be a surprise; the only downside was it was the last class of the day. He had to wait all day to see Kurt and it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to concentrate all day.

Kurt was simply nervous. Everyone here had been incredibly welcoming, he felt like he already belonged at Dalton, but what if his classmates weren't as friendly? He shook his head and his thoughts turned back to this weekend. Blaine hadn't changed a bit; in fact he seemed even closer to Kurt than ever. Friday night was almost one of the best nights of his life, aside from the fact that Blaine had been terribly upset.

_Blaine._ That was everything to him right now. Very dapper, very smart, extremely kind, strong, caring, and yet goofy, adorable, a bit of a dork, and even childish, that was the Blaine Anderson he knew. Sometimes Kurt wondered exactly how far his feelings for Blaine went, but he decided he'd rather not find; out. It could only lead to problems.

"Kurt? Are you ready?"

Kurt spun around and at seeing Blaine a smile started to cross his face. He wasn't the adorably dorky, curly haired monster from the weekend anymore. He was back to Blaine Anderson, the dapper one of course. His adorable curls were gelled down, and he was wearing his Dalton uniform. Kurt couldn't decide which looked better on him. He did regret seeing the curls gelled down though.

"Yeah, let's go," Kurt said holding out his arm. Blaine linked his arm through and together they walked down to breakfast, not caring what anyone said or thought. Both of them wished they were linking arms under different circumstances, but neither would admit to it.

"Hey there love birds," Alex said with a giggle.

"Oh no not you too!" Kurt said with a sigh, "I thought you had a little bit of normalcy in you, I must have been mistaken."

"Alex? Normal? Why were we not informed of this Alex?" Wes said feigning shock.

She merely giggled and rolled her eyes. Kurt was discovering she did this a lot.

"Watch out Kurt, she's like a double agent. Sometimes she helps us; sometimes she bats for their team. It depends on her mood. Take the cookies as an example….oh shit," Blaine said his eyes widening.

Wes and David were giving them mischievous looks at the mention of cookies. Alex stared at them with a look that said why-did-you-have-to-bring-up-cookies-Blaine-you-know-better.

"So, I think I need to go talk to Ms. Lethrone about my audition and Blaine come with me," Kurt said while yanking Blaine up and dragging him away before anyone could say a word. They got out of the dining hall and Kurt was in fact going to the music room.

"I really didn't want to make more cookies, so thanks,"

"I didn't want to either. Trust me. I really do need to talk to Ms. Lethrone though, I'm auditioning now. "

"Now? Are you prepared? Ms. Lethrone said she wouldn't need one until Friday."

"Yes Blaine, now. I went and talked to her last night. She said I could audition before class started."

They arrived at the music room, and the teacher was in fact, expecting them.

"Hello Blaine, hello Kurt, are you ready for your audition? You can have longer if you need it."

"No, I'll do just fine. Is it alright if Blaine helps me sing? The song I chose is a duet."

"That will be fine of course."

Kurt looked at Blaine seeing his eyes widen. He knew what Blaine was probably thinking, that they hadn't rehearsed at all, what was he thinking? Well they had, Blaine just hadn't realized it. They had sang it just last night while watching the very movie it came from. That was when he knew exactly what song he wanted to sing, and truly admitted to himself that he was in love with Blaine Anderson.

Kurt stepped forward a little bit and started the song off, keeping eye contact with Blaine, and putting as much emotion into the words as he could.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

Blaine recognized the song immediately, his eyes widening a bit. He was sure Kurt had no idea how much he was struggling to breathe, and his heart was thudding in his chest.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

Kurt meant every word that was coming out of his mouth. He saw Blaine's eyes widen and wondered if he was going too far but he kept on singing, and kept putting his entire heart into the song.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Blaine came into his part and gave it his all finally realizing, that yes. He was in love with Kurt Hummel; beautiful, amazing, Kurt Hummel. A guy he could never have.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

They moved closer together and Kurt reached out grab his hand. Blaine almost stopped and stared in shock, but he had to keep singing. Kurt, on the other hand, was resisting every urge to kiss the guy he could never, in a million years, call his boyfriend.

_And at last I see the light_

Their voices blended perfectly, forming a harmony that was even better than in the movie. They had forgotten about everything, including Ms. Lethrone, and were baring their hearts to each other, hoping the other would see the emotion.

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

Blaine's warm voice sang the line and mentally he was thinking about how accurate the song was for him.

_And it's like the sky has moved_

Kurt was mentally adding to the line thinking, _and the sun, and the moon, and the entire world._

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you, now that I see you_

The last note hung in the air and both were restraining the urge to kiss the other one, thinking, _no, I can't. It would ruin everything, I could never have him._

Ms. Lethrone finally spoke. "I don't think I've ever heard two voices that go together more perfectly. Kurt, would you like to be our second soloist?"

"Wha- What? Isn't it up to the warblers?"

"Yes, but I think after hearing you two sing together there would be no one who wouldn't vote yes. It felt so real, like you two were actually figuring out you were in love with each other, there was an air like you were about to kiss."

Blaine hid his blush rather well, but Kurt colored visibly. He turned to stare at his feet, but Ms. Lethrone had turned around and hadn't seen any of his reaction. By the time she turned around to pin the warbler badge to his blazer his face had cleared and he acted like it had never happened. Then the bell rang and the had to depart. Outside of the room they gave each other a quick hug and headed separate ways.

Blaine went off to Civics class which he had with Wes and David. He spent the entire time passing notes with them and answering a couple questions when the teachers thought he wasn't paying attention.

_We have a problem. –B_

_You two love birds are fighting? –W_

_I don't think so, he would be miserable, not grinning like an idiot. –D _

_Seriously guys, I think I'm in love with Kurt. –B_

_Well, we knew this from the first time you met the guy. –W_

_What made you FINALLY realize it Blainey? –D_

_We sang a duet this morning, it was amazing, and wonderful, our voices blended so perfectly. The song made me realize everything. –B_

_Remind me to tell Kurt 'thank you'. I was tired of hearing Teenage Dream whenever he wasn't around. –W_

_Seriously. You should tell him though Blaine. He's crazy about you.-D_

_You don't know that! He just wanted to sing the song and we sound good together. –B_

_Sure. David, I have an idea. –W_

_Text me it and we'll work on it right away. I'll let Alex know. –D_

_Guys! Don't do anything! Don't get involved! You might ruin everything! – B_

_Sorry Blaine, Can't make any promises. David, You still have Finn's number right? –W_

_Of course! I'll text him now to let him know about it and tell him NOT to tell Kurt. –D_

_I give up on you guys. Just remember, if you ruin everything, I will kill you. –B_

Kurt also had problems getting Blaine out of his head. Just before the bell rang he got a text from Finn.

_Hey bro, how's it going? -F_

_Pretty good. – K_

_So, me mom and your dad had an idea. –F_

_Oh? What would that be? –K_

_You should invite Blaine to dinner this Friday. –F_

_Finn, I'm not sure it's the best idea. –K_

_Why? Because you're completely in love with him and you don't want dad to know? –F_

_I'm not in love with him! –K_

_Yes you are, you haven't said it directly but the way you talk about him, dude it's like the way I see Rachel. –F_

_Fine. I love him. Are you happy? –K_

_Good. See you Friday night. – F_

_If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you Finn absolutely KILL you. –K_

He got no response after that, and hoped his message had gotten across now the hard part, asking Blaine.

The day passed incredibly slow for both of them, and neither could wait for last period. Kurt because he knew it would be the last period before he would see Blaine, but Blaine because he knew better.

Blaine got to French class early before taking his usual seat, and waiting for Kurt to walk in and occupy the, normally empty, seat next to him. He sat there for what was only a few seconds before Kurt appeared in the doorway and watched his eyes widen in shock and a smile spread across his face. Blaine waved him over and Kurt quickly came and sat down gracefully next to him pulling out his books.

"I didn't know you took French," Kurt said surprised.

"I hadn't realized you were this advanced before I looked at your schedule on Friday."

" I blame coach Sylvester for that, but I love the language."

"I'm sure you sound very se- very eloquent speaking it," Blaine quickly recovered hoping Kurt hadn't noticed his mistake. Thankfully, Ms. Jaques walked in before Kurt could respond. Instead, he ended up with a note.

_What was it you attempted to cover up? And I have something I need to ask. Feel free to say no. –K_

_I didn't try to cover up anything, and what is your question? –B_

_Sure Blaine, I caught that slip. Don't think I don't know you. Anyway, we have family dinners every Friday, and Finn told me that everyone wanted me to bring you this Friday. –K_

_I wouldn't mind. I would love to meet you parents. –B_

He passed the note back when he realized how obvious it was that he was in love with Kurt. He blushed and saw Kurt looking at him.

_Why are you blushing? –K_

_No reason. –B_

_I don't buy it. We've always been honest Blaine, now what are you hiding? –K_

_I'll tell you but only after Warbler practice on Wednesday. –B_

They both left it at that and started on a new topic. Needless to say Blaine was freaking out.


	5. Chapter 5

They went back to their dorm talk and laughing as if nothing had happened that morning, although it was safely tucked away in the back of their mind they said nothing. They had only been back from dinner for about twenty minutes when Wes, David, and Alex bust into the room with pillows and blankets.

"Guys we have class tomorrow!" Kurt exclaimed exasperated. "We can't have a sleep over."

"Sure we can, and we're playing truth or dare," Alex said without any hesitation.

"Let's come to a compromise," Blaine finally put in as the others settled on the floor. "We'll play truth or dare but you guys are out by curfew."

"Deal, now Blaine truth or dare?" Wes said.

"Dare," although he already knew he was going to regret it.

Wes shared a look with the rest of the intruders and then said something Blaine knew was coming. " Kiss Kurt."

Blaine looked at Kurt, and never broke eye contact as he moved closer. "You can always back out if you want," he said. He remembered what Karofsky did and paused a with a little bit of space left between them.

It ended up being Kurt who closed the distance between them. It was a gentle kiss, but Kurt pulled Blaine's head closer and enjoyed every minute of it. He forgot the others were there, and a moan escaped. He pulled back embarrassed and realized the three were gone.

_What the hell are they up to?_ he thought to himself.

Blaine looked down blushing. He knew what the three were up to, and holy shit, had he enjoyed that kiss. It was like in the movies, there was one thing that had never been there before. Fireworks. He looked up finally to see Kurt staring at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"I think I might want to explain I guess."

"It would be nice," Kurt said with amusement.

Blaine simply went and grabbed hjs guitar. As he played Kurt recognized the melody, but couldn't quite place it.

"I've been looking for you forever," Blaine said before putting all of his emotion into the song he was singing.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

Kurt's eyes started to widen, first at how beautifully Blaine's voice went with the song. Then he realized what Blaine was trying to say.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down _

_I want to come too _

_I think that possibly _

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do _

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me _

Blaine saw Kurt's expression and immediately cringed. He was going too far. He had just _kissed_ the guy and now he was singing about falling in love with him. Real dapper. The he was shocked by Kurt moving closer to sit next to him and joining in.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew _

Once again their voices blended beautifully and Kurt sounded amazing. He was looking at him in a way that took his breath away.

_I think that possibly__  
><em>_Maybe I'm falling for you__  
><em>_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you___

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine__  
><em>_Now I'm shining too___

Kurt had leaned over and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, making it extremely difficult not to stop playing and kiss him.

_Because__  
><em>_Oh__  
><em>_Because I've fallen quite hard over you___

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know__  
><em>_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone___

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much__  
><em>_All of the while I never knew___

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much__  
><em>_All of the while I never knew___

_All of the while__  
><em>_All of the while__  
><em>_All of the while it was you, you!___

As the last note hung in the air, Kurt went and sat on his bed, making Blaine feel incredibly lonely.

"Blaine, come here."

Blaine hung his head and shuffled over to Kurt.

"Sit down on my bed."

Obviously, Blaine obliged, and Kurt couldn't help but giggle a little bit due to how much Blaine looked like a kicked puppy. He never knew that Kurt reciprocated his feelings, and yet a couple minutes ago he'd been moaning while kissing him.

"All of the while, it was you. It was always you Blaine. I love you," Kurt said before leaning over and kissing him. They pulled away and Blaine saw a tear running down Kurt's face.

"Why are you crying? Is it too much? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I'm crying because I'm happy. These are tears of joy. I _never_ thought this would happen to me."

Blaine gently kissed away the single tear running down his face.

"Why wouldn't I love you? You're beautiful," he said pulling Kurt into a position so that they were laying down cuddling on Kurt's bed and he nuzzled into his neck. Kurt simply sighed contently before speaking.

"Does this mean-"

"Yes. It does. Unless you don't-"

"Of course I do."

They both sighed in relief and Kurt fell asleep humming the song. Blaine stayed up simply listening to Kurt breathe gently and cuddled closer, not really believing that this had truly happened. For this, he would bake the evil trio millions of cookies if they wanted. He finally fell asleep with the duet they had sang earlier stuck in his head. He knew exactly what he was doing for Valentine's Day.

The next morning Kurt awoke in Blaine's arms and realized it _hadn't _been a dream. He sighed as Blaine stirred. Carefully, Kurt disentangled himself from Blaine immediately regretting it the moment he did. It was only 5 am, so he had about three hours before class started. That was plenty of time. He got in th shower and did his moisturizing routine, then got dressed and put on his uniform. Blaine had curled up deeper in the blankets to replace Kurt's warmth.

Quietly, Kurt tiptoed out of the room and then headed to the kitchen. Breakfast was done at 7, which gave Blaine time to eat and get dressed, and Kurt intended to use his boyfriend powers this morning. He carried the food up to their room to find Blaine awake finally.

"I was really upset about not waking up with you," Blaine pouted and Kurt melted into his eyes.

"I was making you breakfast," he said dazedly.

"Well I suppose that is a good enough reason to be gone."

"It better be," Kurt said leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Oh? Kisses and breakfast in bed? What do you want?" Blaine chided.

"Just you, and one other thing."

"What would that be?" Blaine said his voice gruff and more than a little sexy.

"No gel today," Kurt said playing with a stray curl.

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "I look horrible without gel, my hair looks like a badly trimmed shrub."

"No it doesn't, it looks adorable, and I love it."

That sentence was what finally convinced Blaine.

"Fine, but you owe me," he said with a wink.

They met the others at breakfast, but more for socializing than eating.

"So our lovebirds are looking quite obnoxiously adorable today. Obviously we did something right," Alex said with a smile.

"I hope you all know you are wonderfully horrible people," Blaine said before kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Are you sure about that? You look pretty well off to me," Wes retorted.

"If you are nice you might get cookies," Kurt replied with just a little sass. He was adorable when he was a fierce bitch like that, or at least when it wasn't directed at you, Blaine decided.

Alex simply laughed and said, "Aren't you going to Kurt's this weekend Blaine? I remember very distinctly how excited you were."

Blaine flushed furiously and Kurt giggled a little bit. "I'm touched Blaine, but we have to decide, are you my boyfriend or 'just Blaine'?"

"Boyfriend," he said with no hesitation.

"Will your parent's be okay with that?"

"To hell with them Kurt."

Kurt smiled and gazed adoringly at his boyfriend as he continued the bantering conversation with the trio across from them. Alex finally got up saying "Blainey I'm stealing Kurty-bear for a few minutes before class. Don't worry you'll be able to kiss him goodbye before the bell."

She strode out of the dining hall and Kurt followed her curious as to what she could want.

"You hurt Blaine and I will kill you, understood?"

He nodded. Was this all she wanted?

"Good. Now what are you going to do for Valentine's Day?"

"Uhhh…"

"Do something romantic. He's totally into that cliché stuff."

"Right, well we better get back, the bell will ring any minute now."

They met everyone just as the bell rang and the two boys kissed and split, doomed to not be able to pay attention in class for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you everyone again :) I really wasn't expecting this many views on this but obviously I was wrong, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really love this chapter, as well as Alex. She is definitely the most unpredictable person in the group and I kinda just let her work herself out in the story. I tried my best to find the perfect songs for them and it might have been a bust, but I am pleased with how it turned out.

* * *

><p>Their days passed in a giant blur both waiting for last period every day. Kurt spent most of his couple classes with Alex discussing Valentine's Day ideas, and learning more about Alex in general. They ended up in a chat with Wes and David over the phone.<p>

_ Kurty-Bear: Hey guys._

_: Kurty needs help._

Kurt didn't know why he used his nickname from Alex for it, but obviously Wes and David did as well. It just made life easier.

_Wesleyweasle: Valentine's Day?_

_ Davy-Jonesy: Blainey-bug won't shut up about it. _

_ Kurty-Bear: Really? No! He's not allowed to do anything! _

_: Awhh. Kurty-Bear, you should give him a chance, I know you wanna go all out and have a romantic dinner and all…but he can be seriously sweet._

_ Blainey: Guys, you realize I'm in this too right?_

_ Kurty-bear: ALEX! We can't discuss V-day surprises if he's here. It wouldn't be a surprise!_

_: So you to work it out together when classes are over ;)_

_ Blainey: Sounds like a great idea instead of us trying to surprise each other. _

_ Wesleyweasle: Does this mean we're free?_

_ Davy-Jonesy: Yes! Quickly Wes RUN!_

_: So are you guys ready for your duet at warblers today? _

_ Blainey: I think we're totally prepared ;)_

_: If it's one of those sickingly sweet duets I will puke, all over your marc Jacobs Kurt._

_ Kurty-bear: You will die if you do._

_ Blainey: Don't listen to her. She'll love your voice, she's just jealous because she'll be knocked down to 3__rd__ soloist._

_: AM NOT! I get enough eww moments around you guys, I don't need it in the Warblers as well._

_ Kurty-Bear: Well there's no guarantee that I'll get it. And we're not that bad…are we?_

_: Oh you'll get it. Your voice is amazing, I'll be cheering you on Kurty, don't worry. But yes, you two are that bad._

_ Blainey: Bell's about to ring, I'll see you in 5 minutes__. __Jusqu'à ce que__nous nous reverrons, Mon amour. _

_ Kurty-bear: bien sûr ma chérie_

_: I don't even know what that means and I'm gagging._

The bell rang and Alex and Kurt exchanged a hug before heading in opposite directions,

"Bonjour Mon Amour," Blaine said with a wink.

As if on cue, Kurt visibly melted when he heard that. Blaine sounded so hot when he spoke French, and the way he was peering up through his eyelashes, oh Gaga he had to stop.

"l'éternité, ma Cherie," he replied a little breathlessly.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll do great, I promise."

"No, we'll do great."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. After being friends for a while, they cared about each other a lot already, even before it wasn't just about one of them. The only thing that made him happier, was that now they could say we and mean it in a totally different way.

They spent most of French class discussing their Valentine's Day plans, in French obviously, and finally came to the agreement that they would alternate. Blaine could have this Valentine's Day but Kurt got Christmas and they would switch next year.

* * *

><p>Finally, class ended, and they both rushed off to the warbler meeting hand in hand. When almost everyone was there, Ms. Lethrone began.<p>

"As you all know, Kurt Hummel wishes to join the warblers, but it's also been suggested that he be put up for 2nd soloist. He and Blaine will sing and that will be up for you two decide, but Alexis wishes to say a couple things beforehand."

"Hello everyone, I would just like to put out there, that I want you all to do what is best for the group, which I know you will do, but I also want you to know that I fully support Kurt as he is one of my best friends. I believe he is what the warblers need, and his voice blends much better with Blaine's than mine does anyway. So that the comparison is fresh in your mind, Blaine will sing with both of us."

She turned to Blaine, and Kurt swore that Alex had the sweetest most crystal clear voice he'd ever heard. There was no way he was going to get that position, but that was okay, he knew when he had been beaten.

_The heart may freeze or it can burn__  
><em>_The pain will ease if I can learn_

_There is no future__  
><em>_There is no past__  
><em>_Thank God this moment's not the last__  
><em>

Blaine's warm voice came in with her and they sounded amazing together, They were staring into each other's eyes, but it wasn't the same as with Kurt, he didn't look like he wanted to kiss Alex. He simply looked like he wanted to hug her and then tickle her to death.

_There's only us__  
><em>_There's only this__  
><em>_Forget regret- or life is yours to miss.__  
><em>_No other road__  
><em>_No other way__  
><em>_No day but today_

_There's only yes__  
><em>_Only tonight__  
><em>_We must let go__  
><em>_To know what is alright__  
><em>_No other course__  
><em>_No other way__  
><em>_No day but today_

The warblers chimed in humming in the background, but very few actually knew the lyrics, leaving Kurt to lead most of the background vocals.

_I can't control__  
><em>_My destiny__  
><em>_I trust my soul__  
><em>_My only hope__  
><em>_is just to be_  
><em>There's only now<em>_  
><em>_There's only here__  
><em>_Give in to love__  
><em>_Or live in fear__  
><em>_No other path__  
><em>_No other way__  
><em>_No day but today_

The last note hung in the air and all of the warblers clapped and cheered, obviously loving the performance. It was one of the best renditions of the song Kurt had ever heard. Blaine high-fived Alex and hugged her as Kurt came up to give her a hug and tell her how great she had been.

"Now make me proud Kurty-bear, it's all yours," she whispered to him with a wink. She stepped down and waved them on.

Kurt nodded at Blaine to signify that he was ready to begin. They had checked with Ms. Lethrone and she said another song could be sang if they wanted. They had spent all week practicing since he had been accepted into the warblers and accepted the audition. Kurt started the song off, his voice clear and filled with emotion.

**Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in****  
><strong>**Because it's cold outside, it's cold out side**

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in_

_Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside_

Their voices once again complimented each other so perfectly; it was like they were born to sing with each other. The warblers in the room simply stared in amazement at the couple as they continued on, oblivious.

**And your slowly shaking fingertips****  
><strong>**Show that you're scared like me so****  
><strong>**Let's pretend we're alone**

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don?t care_  
><strong>Tell me tell me<strong>

**What makes you think that you are invincible?**

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable,_

_**Impossible.**_

With that last word sang together, in perfect harmony, blending in a way they had never heard from anyone else, Kurt had won them over. Not to mention, they were so close, they were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes and it seemed so real. It wasn't the staring Blaine did with Alex, it was more like he wanted to stop singing and kiss the boy all night.

_**I was born to tell you I love you**_

**Isn't that a song already?**

_I get a B in originality_

_**And it's true I can't go on without you**_

**Your smile makes me see clearer**

_If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

_And your slowly shaking fingertips_

_Show that you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

**And I know you may be scared**

**And I know we're unprepared**

**But I don't care**

_**Tell me tell me**_

**What makes you think that you are invincible?**

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

**Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable**

_**Impossible**_

_Slow down girl, you're not going anywhere_

**Just wait around and see**

_Maybe I'm much more ,you never know what lies ahead_

_**I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything**_

_Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed,_

**I can be anyone, anything**

_**I promise I can be what you need**_

_**Tell me tell me**_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

**And I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure**

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable._

"Impossible," Kurt whispered. The entire room erupted into cheers and Kurt was almost tackled by Alex.

"You did Fan-fucking-tastic Kurty! You got it for sure!" she said laughing as he attempted to pry her off.

Wes banged his gavel a couple times to get the room silent.

"So I think it's time to vote for our second soloist. All in favor for Alex?"

A couple hands went up but she simply stood and said, "You can put your hands down, Kurt was fantastic and we all know it. Congradulations Kurty-bear, You're second soloist!"

He squealed and gave Alex a huge hug, before spinning around and falling into Blaine's lap and kissing him.

"Alright, who had warblers meeting for their first public kiss?" Alex shouted to the crowd.

The couple separated themselves and headed up to their room.

"She really likes you, Alex," Blaine said.

"She seems to have grown on me. How'd you know that would happen?"

"She always says she's like an overly happy mold that infects the world, she's more like a giant ball of energy that never seems to go away, but no one can help but love her. There's only a couple people who don't like her and I believe it's just because they're jealous."

"Well that makes sense I suppose, so how about we go out for dinner and coffee to celebrate?"

"That sounds fantastic, mon amour."

There it was, the swooning sensation he could never get rid of when Kurt Hummel realized he was actually dating Blaine Anderson, as Alex would say, he was just amazingly dapper and 'supermegafoxyawesomehot'.


	7. Chapter 7

With every day, Valentine's Day drew closer, and Kurt's anticipation grew. Alex was going insane hearing him babble about it.

"I wonder what he's going to do," Kurt said for probably the millionth time.

"Kurt, we've been over this. Don't worry. It's going to be perfect; this is Blaine. He IS a hopeless romantic."

"I know it's going to be perfect Alex, I just want to know what he's going to do."

"Okay Kurt, you've forced me to do this. I know that Valentine's Day is next weekend, but we are ditching class today."

"Alex! You're the dean's daughter!"

"Exactly," she said with a wink.

Kurt was pulled behind her down the hallway. It was still before school, and he had barely gotten dressed before Alex barged into the room. Blaine was still in the shower. They had gotten to talking and this was the result. Before he knew it, Kurt was in the dean's office listening to Alex persuade her father.

"Daddy, I have a giant favor to ask," she started.

Kurt could see as soon as she said 'daddy' she had whatever it was she wanted.

"Kurt said he would take me out for my birthday, and I want to do it on my actual birthday, not this weekend. Would that be okay?"

"Of course, my dear. Just be back in time for curfew, and Kurt, no funny business."

Kurt looked up and sputtered.

"Oh no daddy, Kurt is taken. Not by me of course, he is simply a close friend, just like Blaine."

With that Kurt was being pulled out into the hall again.

"Alex, should I text Blaine and tell him to come too?"

"Yes Kurt, because I want your boyfriend to be there while we find something fantastic for you to wear on Valentine's Day. I didn't want to surprise him at all," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, let me at least text him."

"Don't tell him what we're doing!"

Kurt shook his head at her. Sometimes she could be absolutely ridiculous.

_I'm being kidnapped by Alex, I do not know how long I will be her captive, and I highly doubt there is a ransom demand. –K_

_So that's why she was so anxious to get you out while I was in the shower. Fine, you go out gallivanting and I'll spend French class alone :( - B_

_It'll be worth it. I promise ;) – K_

_Woah Kurt, I didn't know that was my Vday Present :D. – B_

_You wish. –K_

_I do. –B_

_Sometimes I wonder where the dapper Blaine went. It was like he ran away after I said yes to him. –K_

_Dapper Blaine is on a honeymoon with his other boyfriend. –B_

_I'm hurt Blaine, why would you do that to me? –K_

_You can't tie Dapper Blaine down Kurt, but Un-dapper Blaine is all yours. –B_

_I suppose I can live with that. –K_

_Alex just sent me a text telling me to "leave the hostage alone if you want to live." I'll text you later. –B_

_Bye Blainey :) I love you. –K_

_See you later Kurty-bear ;) I love you too. –B_

Alex looked up to see Kurt smiling at his phone. _Again._ How to fix this problem? She pulled out her phone and texted Blaine herself. _Your boyfriend is giving his phone that dopey look again. Stop distracting him! I'm trying to benefit you both, so leave the hostage alone if you want to live! – A_

_Alex, have I ever told you that as much as I adore you, you are absolutely ridiculous? –B_

_I believe you have mentioned it once or twice, now if you still want my help next Friday, then leave my hostage alone. –A_

_Fineeeeeeeeeee. :D –B_

_Thank you Blainey-Bug xDDDDD –A_

"Come on Kurt, we have to go," she said linking arms with him and pulling him outside towards his car. "Give me the keys."

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Yes, now Kurt, fork over the keys."

"No! What if-"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes but-"

"Keys. Now."

Grudgingly, Kurt held them out. She snatched them away with a slight giggle.

"Thank you Kurty."

"Wait, Alex, are you even old enough to drive? Do you have a license?"

"Yep, I just got it yesterday."

They settled in for the 45 minute ride to the closest mall and started from the beginning. The mall was just opening, so they were in luck. At about noon they stopped for lunch and then continued shopping.

By about 3, the time classes were over; Kurt had found everything he needed. This included a silver knitted top that brought out his eyes wonderfully, as well as a new pair of black skinny jeans which fit perfectly. He had a pair of black boots with a slight heel already, and he replenished his skin and hair care products. He had also bought a few things for Alex. She had an outfit that reminded him of Tina, but she wore it with a lot less goth about her.

The dress was similar to Rachel's dress for the theatricality project. The good costume, not the travesty of animals she had stapled together. The bottom puffed out like a tutu, and the torso was a corset top, but the tutu itself was checkerboard. The corset top was black with red ribbon for the lacing. They bought her some babydoll heels that were mostly black, but had red flowers on the toe to complement the dress, and fingerless gloves to accessorize with. The gloves, were Black with ruffles around the wrist and had white lace around the finger holes.

Most people would not have been able to pull off the look in general, and people like Tina would have made it look a lot more punk or gothic, but somehow, Alex didn't look goth at all. She looked whimsical. Her dark brown hair framed her face perfectly, making her look not too childish, but at the same time, not like a hooker on Halloween.

She strutted around him a little bit when they had contemplated buying it.

"It looks perfect Alex! You should definitely get that. It would make any guy swoon over you."

"I like your taste Kurty. I think I will get it."

"Let me buy it for you, we did tell your dad I was taking you out for your birthday."

"Kurty, you don't have to."

"I want to. You did this for me, I want to repay you."

She shrugged. "Don't make a habit out of it then."

Kurt simply laughed. She posed for a picture and Kurt sent it to Blaine.

_Doesn't she look amazing? –K_

_Totally swoon sauce worthy –B_

_Swoon sauce? –K_

Blaine almost laughed out loud in class. He could simply picture Kurt giving him that look with his eye brow raised. Blaine knew some of the things he did made Kurt think he was clinically insane. He couldn't say it wasn't fun though.

_Yes swoon sauce. You might reach the status of Swoon Sauce Worthy one day. – B_

_Blaine. I am shaking my head. You are impossible. –K_

_I know :DDDDD –B_

"Kurt," Alex said waving her hand in front of his face. "You're smiling at your phone again. Leave lover boy alone and help me carry the rest of this stuff. We'll head back so you can swoon sauce all over him as much as you can before the warblers meeting tomorrow."

"What is a swoon sauce? Blaine said that too!" Kurt exclaimed just a little confused.

"Blaine kinda invented it hun. You do it whenever someone mentions him, but you basically explode swoon sauce everywhere when you're with him."

Because that answered so much, Kurt gave her a look conveying this message.

"You are hopeless! The way you smile at your phone when he texts, or when you just kinda leave earth whenever someone mentions him. You just generally swoon."

"_He_ is the hopeless one. Not me," Kurt said with a bit of a laugh. Hopeless though Blaine Anderson was, it was impossible not to love him.

Alex shook her head as they got back into Kurt's explorer and started driving back to Dalton. When Teenage Dream came on the radio Alex shook her head and changed it.

"Hey! I like that song!"

"Sorry Kurty, I don't think you realize how sick of that song I am. It has been on infinite repeat indefinitely since Blaine _met _you."

What Kurt did then, was what he was sure Alex dubbed swoon saucing, but he didn't care. He had butterflies swarming his stomach and he felt so utterly loved.

"Kurt, we're here."

No answer.

"Kurt! Hello!"

He was still in space. Alright then, how to fix this?

Alex pulled out her phone and dialed a number secretly hoping Kurt wouldn't kick back into reality.

"Get out here in the parking lot I have a plan," she whispered. Then looking over she released a little sigh. Kurt was still wherever the hell he was with Blaine in his head.

Blaine, was out in seconds and he quickly switched with Alex. She walked inside and Blaine took her seat. He left his door open not wanting to bring Kurt back to earth quite yet, and leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Kurt, come back to earth baby. I'm here now."

Kurt heard the sexy whisper, and for some reason that knocked him out of his reverie. He shook his head and he looked over to see Blaine sitting next to him.

"I see you were swoon saucing again," Blaine said looking up from underneath his thick lashes. "Alex says you do that a lot."

"I do not!" Kurt was red up to his hairline though, and he was smiling a lot.

Blaine leaned over to whisper in his ear again, " I do."

Then, Kurt's phone rang. He glared at the name on the caller ID.

"Hi Alex,"

"Why don't you two come out of the car? We're getting a little suspicious in here."

Blaine of course, heard this, and his dapper side was still on honeymoon apparently, because he chose at that moment to say _very_ loudly, "Ohhhhh Kurt, don't stop baby!"

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted with giggles.

There was a click and Alex was gone.

"You did not just do that!" Kurt laughed rolling his eyes.

"He did."

Kurt spun around knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Hello Wes, David."

"You shouldn't do that you know, Alex has bets going on you two."

"Is this supposed to be surprising David?" Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why are you so happy?" Wes decided to inquire, "Are we missing something?"

"Nope, I'm just excited for next Friday. I think I put together the best day for us," Blaine said leaning over kissing Kurt.

Wes and David gagged and mumbled something about homework and walked away.

"Just remember, we have dinner with my parents _this_ Friday."

"Yes Kurt I know. It'll be fine. I promise."

Finally, they got out of the car and walked in. What they saw next neither expected.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad….W- What are you doing here?" Blaine sputtered out.

"I have some bad news." He replied. Blaine looked strikingly similar to his father. The only difference was their height and their eyes. His dad was much taller, and had striking blue eyes instead of the warm hazel ones Kurt loved so much.

"Is..is someone dead? Or hurt? Or-" Blaine looked exceedingly worried.

"No, nothing like that, it's just that we can't afford to send you to Dalton anymore son. We've lost all of our money. The only thing left is your trust funds." His father looked devastated.

"Oh, well I can live without Dalton." Blaine looked disappointed but incredibly relieved.

"I know how rough it was before Blaine. I'll leave now. Just let me know if you have any ideas." With that he hung his head and strode out.

"Come on Blaine, let's go up to our room." Kurt took his hand and led the now totally silent Blaine to their room. Together they crawled into Kurt's bed and as soon as they were under the covers Blaine's head was buried into Kurt's shoulder and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh, Blaine baby, calm down. It's okay. I promise everything is going to be okay," Kurt whispered while gently playing with Blaine's curls.

"No, it won't Kurt. I ran away last time. This time I have nowhere to run to."

"No, you have me. We can do it together. I'll transfer back to McKinley. Glee club loves you. We can do it Blaine. I promise, I will never leave you," Kurt was crying as well. He knew what he was doing, what he was giving up. He wasn't alone anymore though.

"I never want you to leave. I want to go with you, but I need somewhere to stay."

"With me."

"Kurt, no, I couldn't you already-."

"Blaine, I've already decided. You can call your dad after it's finalized on Friday and tell him."

"Thank you Kurt, so much."

"I can't lose you Blaine."

Those words echoed as Blaine finally fell asleep.

Blaine looked around to see everyone they knew surrounding them. Alex, all of New Direction's girls, and a woman Blaine had never seen before were to his left all in gorgeous red gowns. To his right, were Wes, David, and the New Directions guys. They were in front of a giant arch way with a million white roses growing around it. There was a small group of people sitting in chairs in front of them; Blaine saw his parents in the front row, and then the same familiar, cliché song began to play. A little Asian girl started walking down the aisle in a red dress that resembled what you would find a baby doll wearing. Somehow he already knew it was Mike and Tina's little girl. Behind her, was Kurt.

His arm was linked with what he assumed was his father, and he wore a stunning white tux. He looked about ten years older than he was now, but still absolutely fantastic. Blaine stood there breathless as his boyfriend, no, _fiancé, husband to be, _his mind whispered, approached.

Finally, Kurt was standing in front of him and Blaine started to speak.

"Kurt, I love you more than anything. I've loved you since the moment you stopped me on that staircase. We promised each other we would never leave. I spent the best years of my life with you, and I want to spend the rest of it with you. I want us to make more memories, and raise a family. You were my teenage dream, and you will always be my love. You saved me Kurt, I want you to do that forever. Will you?"

Kurt looked like an angel. He had tears in his eyes and that one crystal tear ran down his cheek.

"Of course Blaine, I'll never leave you.. I promised you that after almost a week of us dating, even if we were friends for a few months at the time. I was content to stay by you as a friend and nothing more, as long as I never lost you. You still don't understand, I didn't just save you, we saved each other. I love you, and that's all that matters. We've always done everything together. Why not now? I love you Blaine. Please don't leave me."

"I never will. So this is it then, are you Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel?"

"Only if you are Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"For eternity my love."

Then a voice from behind them started to speak. " I now pronounce you-"

"Blaine, Blaine wake up. We have class."

"Butiwanfinish," he muttered sleepily.

"Nope, I've listened to you mutter in your sleep enough, get out of bed, oh and no hair gel today."

"Fine," he groaned rolling out of Kurt's bed.

He stopped immediately seeing Kurt hadn't done his hair yet. It was sticking up in every direction and looked absolutely adorable. He couldn't help from letting out a giggle.

"Blaine, I know it's horrible, but please stop laughing. This is embarrassing enough."

Blaine walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. D

"No my love, you look beautiful. You always look beautiful, even when you think you look hideous."

Blaine's warm breath spread across Kurt's neck and tingles shot down his spine. When Blaine called him my love, and said he was beautiful, it made him want to melt into Blaine's arms and never leave.

"Blaine, as much as I love this, we do have class in about an hour. You still need to eat."

Blaine groaned and walked back. He emerged ten minutes later as usual dapper Blaine, without the gel.

They walked out to breakfast with Kurt constantly playing with stray curls. Blaine simply thought it felt amazing. They walked into the cafeteria and took their usual spots.

"Blainey, what's going to happen to you? I don't want you to leave." Alex whined.

"I'm going with Kurt to McKinley."

"YAY! I'll still see my Blainey-bug!" Alex all but leaped across the table to tackle him. Kurt couldn't help but laugh, and then Alex, being who she is decided to bring up something Blaine had probably avoided thinking about. "So what are you wearing tomorrow night to Kurt's?"

"Uh, uhm, well, uh."

"Kurt, I'm going to ask you to go hang out with Mercedes after class."

"Understood."

They talk a little longer about meaningless stuff, and the dream lingered in the back of Blaine's mind, making him swoon sauce a bit every few minutes when he blanked on the conversation. Finally, the bell rang.

"Goodbye my loving hostage."

"You owe me for this Kurt."

"You're moving in with me don't complain that I owe you anything."

"I suppose that's fair."

"I know it is. I'll see you in French."

They kissed and walked their separate ways each thinking of something, and waiting in anticipation for tomorrow. Kurt really hoped things went well.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning arrived quickly, and somehow Alex managed to get them out of class again. Blaine already knew what he was going to do, but Kurt kicked him out the moment Alex tapped on their door.

"Hey Alex! Get in here! We have to start now! Blaine get out! I have to get ready and I don't want you to see me."

"Well thanks Kurt, I see how much you love me," Blaine had pouted.

Kurt simply walked over and pulled Blaine's chin up. "I just want to shock you later. That's all baby."

"But Kurt, it's only nine am," Blaine whined, "We don't even have to leave until 4!"

"Yes, but I want to look perfect. We ARE introducing you to my parents Blaine."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Finn told me he'd be here to pick you up in twenty minutes. Go get dressed."

"Fine."

Blaine rolled out of bed and then snatched Kurt's fleece blanket to cover himself realizing that _Alex was in here _and he was in nothing but _boxers_. She simply giggled at his embarrassment and threw him some clothes. By the time Blaine was dressed there was a couple taps on the door signaling that Finn had arrived.

Kurt answered the door and gave Finn a hug before moving aside.

"Finn, thank you for rescuing Blaine. I thought he was going to look like a lost puppy all day."

"Haha, no problem bro, what's up?"

"Oh you already know. Alex here is going to help me get ready while you and Blaine go gallivanting."

Finn turned to Alex and high fived her.

"Did you know your brother could cook? Like amazingly?"

Kurt simply shook his head.

"Dude, I like this girl."

"Yes Finn, I know you do. She eats almost as much as you do, and she would rival you in complaining she's hungry."

Another high five. Blaine simply smiled impishly. They had known all along that Finn and Alex would enjoy being around each other.

"So I really need to help Kurt get ready, but we will totally have to hang out together."

"Oh definitely! Dude you are awesome!"

Hugs went around and Blaine and Finn left Kurt to get in the shower while Alex went through his wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the passenger seat of Finn's dilapidated car, and sighed.<p>

"Dude, get used to it, Kurt loves to do this stuff."

"I know, but I do wish he didn't have to kick me out. He'd still look amazing."

"This is his way of telling everyone how much he likes you. I set up the dinner but he wants to show you off. He won't stop talking about you either. When I text him it's 'oh Blaine and I did this,' or 'Yeah Blaine took me to the movies today,' or 'I really love him Finn, I can't believe I'm dating him'."

"So where are we going?"

"We all decided since you were going to be one of us for a while we'd give you a real welcome, ND style."

"Kurt told you?" Blaine instantly felt betrayed, he didn't want everyone to know he was suddenly broke.

"Yeah, he said you would be transferring, but didn't really say why. We just kind assumed it was to be closer to him since we can't afford the tuition after this month ends."

"Oh, and you guys all just ditched class for this?"

"No, we got Mr. Schue to talk to Figgins for us."

"Who to talk to who?"

"Mr. Schuester, he directs Glee club, but like Figgins is the principal."

"Oh, so we're going to McKinley then?"

"Nope, we're heading to Mr. Schue's apartment. Kurt knew about this and thought it was a fantastic idea."

Blaine felt a sudden rush of contentment. These people barely knew him, yet they were all going out of their way to help him come to McKinley as easily as possible. They considered him one of them already. They were at the apartment in about half an hour, and apparently, everyone was already there.

"Hey guys, just in time for breakfast, want some?" Mr. Schuester said sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"You bet!" Finn answered.

"What about you Blaine?" he inquired.

"Uh, sure, thanks."

Mr. Schue went back to whatever he was doing and Blaine sat down with everyone else on the couch Finn and Puckerman were on either side of him, Artie was beside the couch, Rachel and Sam sat in chairs, and Britney sat on the floor. Tina and Mike were playing halo in front of the Tv.

Blaine was sitting there awkwardly wondering what to say when Mr. Schue, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes all walked out with food.

"Relax, you're one of us now." Santana said handing him a plate.

He looked around and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah white boy, the day you surprised Kurt by having us meet you guys for breakfast you became one of us," Mercedes put in.

"In preparation for you transferring to our team, I have prepared a song and-" Rachel was cut off by Sam covering her mouth.

"Uh, Rachel, I really don't think that's necessary," Mr. Schue put in.

It was odd watching Mr. Schue interact with everyone. It was almost like he was a student as well, instead of a teacher. It was really fun being around them. It wasn't like with the warblers, for them a welcome was everyone clapped and then they went back to whatever they were doing. It was strict and orderly. Here everyone simply talked and occasionally would randomly start singing.

"So how long has Kurt kicked you out for?" Puckerman asked.

"Until we have to drive back out here for dinner."

"You know he never stops talking about you right?" Tina added. Finn shot him and I-Told-You-So look and everyone laughed.

The day seemed to last like a few minutes. They had a Halo tournament, in which it appeared Mr. Schue totally kicked ass at. Finn was the first one out, then Puckerman dropped off the map, and after a few interesting rounds with Blaine, Mr. Schue was the winner. He received a round of high fives and cheers erupted throughout the apartment.

Blaine truly did feel like he was one of them. Finally though, they had to go, as Finn still had to drive Blaine back to Dalton and then go home himself. Whether everyone else left, Blaine wasn't sure about, but he got hugs from all the girls, a couple punches on the shoulder from the guys, and a final welcome from Mr. Schue and a handshake.

"You're one of us now Blaine, I hope you enjoy it here," Mr. Schue said with a smile.

"Thank you, so much. I really had a great time today." He meant it as well.

"Thank Finn, not me. If anyone, he knows how it feels to gain a new family."

They nodded and Blaine walked back to join Finn in his car and start the drive back to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Kurt got out of the shower, and immediately went to doing his skin routine. He washed he face and put on three different moisturizers. He then put on a face mask which he had to keep on for twenty minutes, and refused to leave the bathroom. He finally put on a couple more exfoliating creams and walked out. Alex had picked out some of his best pieces.<p>

After hours of debating, they had finally picked out something for Kurt to wear. As soon as he was dressed, Blaine was walking in totally dressed. Apparently Alex had put his clothes in her room and told him to clean himself up in there. Next was the hardest part. Dinner itself.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: If anyone even reads these, I'm sorry it's been forever. At first I just had horrid writers block, and then I started working on another project, a book I actually want to get finished. I promise to try and be better about updating from now on. Thank you all though!

* * *

><p>Blaine stopped where he was at the first glimpse of Kurt. His jeans clung in all the right places, causing Blaine to think what Wes would call, "Un-dapper thoughts." Alex of course didn't help much.<p>

"So Blaine, what do you think? Was it worth being away from him for the day?" she asked, a mischievous look hiding in her eyes.

Blaine had to clear his throat before he could speak. "Uh, yeah, you look good Kurt."

He could see Kurt trying to hide his disappointment. "Just, just good?" he asked.

Blaine answered before he could think about what he was saying. "Oh hell no Kurt, you look incredibly sexy. Believe me." After these words escaped him he immediately covered his mouth and stared at the floor, failing at trying not to blush.

He heard Kurt laugh and looked up to see him high-five Alex.

"I'm glad you like it Blaine, You look quite sexy yourself," he said with a wink. Blaine of course, was at a loss for words and couldn't help but laugh a little. He gave Alex a hug and then held out his arm for Kurt.

The ride to Kurt's house wasn't too long, and it was filled with flirty conversation the entire time.

"So you really think I look sexy?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't have said that if I had time to think, but yes, I do. I think you look _very_ sexy, and that outfit is really not something you should wear when you take me home for dinner."

"Oh and why is that?" Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine had to resist the urge to shiver as the warm breath spread down his neck.

"Kurt I really don't think that's appropriate. We're at your house now."

Kurt groaned as they got out of the car. They simply walked in seeing as Kurt wasn't about to knock at his own house, and saw Finn and Burt glued to the couch watching a game. Burt nodded and Finn leaned over to give Blaine a high-five and then Blaine was pulled into the kitchen to meet Carole, who he had been told was dying to meet him.

"Carole, guess who I finally brought home." Kurt sang.

She immediately rushed over and gave Kurt a hug before turning the conversation back to Blaine.

"Hello Blaine, I'm Carole, Kurt's step-mother. I'm glad he finally brought you home to dinner. He always talks about you," she said with a smile.

"Carole, really? Why don't you just go ask dad for my baby pictures? Actually don't do that. I think Blaine might actually enjoy seeing them." Kurt said embarrassed.

"Oh Kurt that's a great idea!" Blaine said enthusiastically, and then continued "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Hummel, and I know he talks about me. Finn brings it up every time I talk to him."

At that moment, Finn walked into the kitchen.

"Hey bro what's up?" he said to Blaine, and then looked at Carole, "When is dinner going to be ready? I'm starving."

"We've got about five minutes now, why don't you go tell Burt to wash up?"

Carole had cooked a fantastic casserole, and the environment felt natural. Blaine felt like he was one of the family. The chatter was easy and fun, and Blaine easily was able to talk about stuff with the rest of the family.

Finally when everyone had finished Kurt glanced at Blaine and smiled slightly. He pulled his shoulders back and cleared his throat.

"So, everybody, I would like to make an announcement."

They all looked expectantly at him and grabbed Blaine's hand on the table.

"Blaine and I are dating," he spit out enthusiastically. Finn grinned like an idiot, Carole all but squealed, and Burt smiled but gave Blaine and Kurt a stern look. They could only imagine the talk they would be getting soon. Then Kurt continued. "Now we all know that I cannot attend Dalton for more than a couple months due to our financial situation, but, I have a proposal. "

Kurt once again looked at Blaine asking or his permission to discuss details. Blaine nodded slightly and then stared at the table. He hated charity. Then he heard Kurt's voice start to shake.

"I want to go back to McKinley."

Blaine looked up to see the fear in his eyes as Burt was speaking.

"Kurt, no, you left because of the Karofsky guy, and now you want to go _back?_No, I won't allow it."

Kurt spoke once more. " Dad, I can do I," he said softly, "I know what I'm doing. Blaine's family is going bankrupt, and he only has enough money for this month at Dalton. After that, he doesn't have anywhere to go, he said he would go to McKinley with me."

His father gave Kurt another firm look, "And you're sure about this?"  
>"More than I have ever been sure about anything dad."<p>

"Then I guess if this is what you want, you can go back to McKinley," he then turned to look at Blaine, "Keep him safe. He's doing this for you, he better not regret it."

"He won't Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Burt," he said before turning back to look at Kurt as he spoke.

"Dad, there's just one more thing, Blaine will have nowhere to go, so I was hoping he could stay here."

"No Kurt, that's too far," Burt said without any hesitation.

"But dad, please. Blaine will sleep on the couch if he has to won't you Blaine?" Kurt said looking his way.

Blaine nodded but found his voice immediately after, "Mr. Hummel, I would just like you to know that I realize a lot, and I tried to explain this to Kurt. He wouldn't listen, but I do think it would be good for him to have someone else at McKinley with him."

Burt's eyes softened and Kurt could see the gears behind them working. Finally, he spoke again. "I suppose you can stay with us Blaine, but if you sleep in Kurt's room the door has to stay open."

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad thanking him profusely. Finally, they decided they needed to go back to Dalton. They walked in and it looked like an explosion had hit the place.


End file.
